theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Reynall´s background
Reynall, came from a poor home with a hardhanded father. He was told that his mother had been killed by the worgens. He was what you could call... A outsider, He had tremendous ambitions. And by the age of 18 he choosed to sign into the royal army of stormwind, it did not take a very long time, before he got promoted and assigned upon his very first mission. He was assigned with a group of low ranked scouts to investigate a horrible slaughter, at a farm in silverpine forrest. They traveled for days, but they finally arrived. Something seemed very wrong. And the more they saw the more their fear grew. They took a quick choice, to abandon the mission and the farm but, TOO LATE! a surprise attack... They got slaughtered one by one, by the horrifying worgens, but as they were about to give Reynall the final blow, they stopped. Reynall passed out and at the time he woke up, they were gone?!. He got up, and looked around, but even before he could "wake" up, the royal army got there. "Thank the gods" he ran towards them, cheering and full of hope... suddenly a loud "boom" could be heard in the distance. They shot him? And as he lied there in a pool of his own blood, he got look at his hands. Claws and fur! "NOOOOOOOO"! How could this be? the general walked towards him, he watched as the golden plate boots came closer and closer... He felt the plate boot press against his skull, the general pulled fourth a gun, he shot Reynall directly in the head... The royal army setted the entire farm ablaze. But there was still hope, Reynall suffered such a horrible pain and grief that even death himself kept his distance. Revenge. The scourge found Reynall at the farm, and what you could call "Resembled him", and did some modifications. they placed him into a container with a strange fluid. For the plague scientists was told that such unstable and dangerous power could never! be released. But of some strange reason he woke up, he bursted out of the container and slayed every being that was within his very reach, as if they were harmless cups that stood no chance, of his terrible reign of rage! Reynall was so consumed of rage and fury, that a scientist got lucky and sneaked up on Reynall. The scientist hurled a syringe that contained a toxic nerve fluid directly into Reynalls neck, Reynall passed out almost instantly. The scourge dumped him into a lair and sealed it of, hoping that Reynalls reign would be shut off for all eternity. Reynall slumbered for a long time, because of the toxic nerve fluid. But he woke up in the sealed cave, that was located deep into a dark forrest. Reynall went psycotic and inhuman, he went more and more savage, he became a horrible creature that no one would wish to face. Years passed and Reynalls hatred and powers grew everyday that passed. The scourge had however not forgotten him. They came every week and dumped what animals they stumbled upon under their travels, into his lair. But one day went a undead of the scourge to far, because of pure curiosity removed the undead the seal to Reynalls lair. Reynall leaped with tremendous speed towards the undead and ripped him in two, killing him instantly. Reynall ran with magnificent speed into the forrest and found a cave that he could call his own, he settled down and stayed there for many years. Adventures and travelers had heard the tale of "Reynall the Savage" and raided his lair, hoping to become "heroes" but got torn to pieces every time. They were no match for Reynall. "So warriors!? Do you wish to slay me and become heroes?! come then! come and face my wrath!". Self Realization A small girl that lived in a small village not far from the forrest walked by the "opening" of Reynalls lair, naive as childs is, she walked into the lair, for she was yet so young that she did not know the dangers of the forrest, A dark and "rusty" voice rumbled through the lair "So?! More adventures hmmm?! Let it be then!" Reynall charged directly towards what he believed to be a warrior, but realised quickly that is it nothing more than a small girl. He stopped instantlly and transformed in the shadows of the cave, into his human form where nothing but his bloodred eyes could be seen, he asked the little girl "So what brings a human child, to my lair?! Bait I pressume!?" The girl looked at Reynall with her pearl blue eyes and said: "You´r no monster.. You´r just a being of the nature that wants to be left alone.. Are you not?" That was where he realised it! It was not the worgens that slayed his mother! it was the army! his mother was a worgen and so was Reynall!. But before he could say anything, lights from fire and pitchforks could be seen in the distance. The girl ran out of Reynall's lair and disappeared into the dark forrests many trees. A deep and proud voice could be heard in the distance (it was the mayor of the nearby village): "Reynall! Your reign of terror ends today!!" A entire patrol of highly armored soldiers charged into Reynalls lair, while holding their silver swords into the air screaming! But as they entered Reynalls cave, screams echoed through the walls of his lair, sounds of dismembering, could be heard. Suddenly all turned silent, and out walked Reynall smeared in human blood, holding a human head within his very paw! Reynall yelled at the mob of villagers "Anyone who wants to join these "Warriors" fate?! ANYONE?!" The mob turned totally silent and a scream of a young woman could be heard in the distance! The mayor yelled instantly "Retreat! RETREAT!" The mob threw their torches towards Reynalls lair, and set the entire forest ablaze. Reynall thought that he should die, and simply collapsed on his knees, thinking about his worthless life. A spark of humanity was still within Reynalls blackened heart. He roared as loud as possible, it echoed through the very valleys and brick walls of silverpine forrest. As the flames were about to consume Reynall, a dark bloodred aura ignited around his entire body, and when the flames touched his very skin... Nothing happened, Reynalls eyes turned completely dark and the pupils blood red, he walked through the flames that the mob so desperately had created, hoping to end him once and for all. The mob freezed in fear as they saw Reynall walk out of the tall flames. The mayor shivered of fear, and said "all hope is lost, and now we shall face our undoing". Reynall slaughtered the entire mob like they were cattle, saving the mayor for last, Reynall looked at the mayor with fury in his eyes, the mayor asked Reynall "What are you?!" Reynall simply said "Your death!". Reynall hurled his worgen claws into the mans stomach and crushed the mayors very spine!. Reynall consumed every single villager there was, he ate them, even their damned souls, and created the mighty claymore "Fleshrender" out of their souls and blood. He traveled for years, setted every village ablaze that he stumbled upon under his travel, making them feel the pain that he had felt for so many years. He used years of his life, searching after a kingdom that praised powers unlike anything, and that dispised humanity as much as he did. Currently he is still alive and he has found his right place, as the blood master and worgen leader, in the kingdom of "The Undead Scourge"! Facts of Reynall: Age: 18 before death, 25 years as undead. Full Name: Reynall Lionheart (Living name) Reynall 'The Savage' (Undead name) Human form. Height: 175 centimeters. Weight: 115 Kilograms of pure muscles. 135 kilograms with armor raiment on. Abilities: Very! Fast, expert in claymore fighting and hand to hand, Very agile, slick, superhuman strength >(Increased in worgen form), grand master in blood magic, incredibly skilled as an acrobat. Worgen form: Height: 235 centimeters. weight: 250 kilograms. Abilities: Same as above, but combat abilities increased and others weakened.